Mark of Athena
by A daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Ok this is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy basically what I think will happen in the mark of Athena reunion only I suck at summarries anyways read and review and enjoy One-Shot. Reunion.


**Hope ya all know that Mark of Athena comes out in fall. October 2nd **

**What your about to read is something that came to my mind after reading a billion of these**

**All I own is the plot and storyline characters and places go to Rick Riordan **

**Warning : contains spoilers for SoN , TLH and 1 author note **

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth

Again that dream haunts me every night. The dream that is more like a nightmare, where Percy didn't remember me or anyone else, where he fell for another girl. UGH! You hate me don't you Aphrodite.

_(aww why would you think I hate you. I mean come on I love percabeth and I would try to make sure no one separates you of course your dream is fake but darling I don't and I'm the reason Percy even remembers you. )_**  
><strong>

__Of course.

* * *

><p>I got dressed and led cabin six down to the pavilion. Food was flying everywhere;I stole a glance to the empty table. Table 3 has been empty for 10 months and I've been sadder than sail to California on the Argo II. Which was gleaming on long island sound waiting for the day that she would fly to the roman camp also known as Camp Jupiter according to Jason. He got his memories back just this week and I was hoping Percy did too. I made an offering to Athena, Poseidon and Aphrodite hoping Percy was alright. I headed down toward the arena wanting to destroy anything that got in my way of getting to Percy and right now that's the stupid dummies set up at the arena.<p>

When I got to the arena I saw Clarisse **(spelling? I'm too lazy)** tearing up dummies like no tomorrow, which being a demigod might be the case.

"Hey Clarisse since you beat up all the dummies till they are shreds would you like to spar," I invited.

"Sure " Clarisse replied.

After about ten minutes of sparing I got distracted thinking about Percy. Clarisse saw that I was distracted and not paying attention to training, she pinned me to the ground.

"YES! I FINALLY BE-" Clarisse looked down and her gazed soften. "Hey what's wrong if it's Prissy and your worried about him not remembering you, I'm sure he will and if he doesn't I'll beat him up until he does."

"Thanks Clarisse,"and with that I walked down to the beach waiting for the day I get to see my love again

* * *

><p>I was standing on the deck of the Argo II. Leo just sent the video message five minutes ago and right now we're hoping that the Romans received it.<p>

I peered over the edge the ship looking towards the horizon. Right now we are passing over the Rocky Mountains. Leo thinks we'll be there in twenty minutes and those twenty minutes will be the worst of my life.

15 minutes later

I looked down and was amazed by Camp Jupiter

"Leo land the boat in the field "Jason shouted.

"I don't land the boat you do I only steer it "Leo yelled back.

We finally landed with minimal damage I shot off the boat and into the field with Jason right behind me. When my feet touched the ground I suddenly found myself wearing a Greek chiton. It had beautiful cloud gray fabric and sliver rope tied around my waist. I looked over towards Jason and found him in a purple toga. Purple the color of Rome. We walked forward towards two demigods that are wearing purple togas like Jason and purple capes. These must be the predators I thought.

As I neared the predators I got I better look at them. One on the right was a girl with silky black hair and piercing black eyes. She seems familiar where do I know her from - think Annabeth think - on a quest that's for sure let's see -lighting bolt - no aha The Sea of Monsters that's where she looks familiar and why is she sending me a glare?

the other is a boy, a boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes - Percy impressive eight months and already leader of the roman camp sweet. OH look now I'm right in front of him well I better talk.

"Hello Romans I am Annabeth Chase, heroine of Olympus, architect of Olympus, daughter of Athena, and Camp Half-Blood's strategist any questions."

"I am Percy Jackson leader of Camp Jupiter son of Neptune "Percy introduced. No my nightmare has come true!

"But Annabeth I do have some questions for you and I would like to make a deal,"oh great I thought,

Percy continued. "one of my questions is why you are not leader of Camp Half -Blood and two why are you wearing a dress? The deal I want to make with you is May I call you wise girl if you can call me seaweed brain."

That was cruel. So I did what any other teenager would do I slapped him hard and what surprised me is that my hand felt nothing but the sting you get when you slap someone. Than I did what any girlfriend would do I kissed him.

**I'm sad over 100 people have read this including you and only 5 have reviewed **

**I except flamed**


End file.
